In a Place Where Love is Seemingly Hopeless
by SuperChocolateGirl
Summary: With the flip of a lighter, the fire grew along with her heart. -x-x-x-x- AU.
1. Burned into your mind

**AU where every one is human. Yes, even Jake.**

**Rated T for a little violence and the word BS. In later chapters, for Marceline's mouth.**

**Princess Bubblegum is 15 instead of 18 for a very logical reason...which I will think of later.**

**I don't own Adventure Time, Penn Ward does. But I do own this story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Finn went to OOO Academy. Nodoby knows what OOO really stands for- so every body just calls it Ooo. Today seemed like a normal day to him.

Jake says good bye, and tells Finn to have a nice day at school. Finn gets an affectionate noogie from Marceline, who always convienently sees him walking by. Beats up some bullies picking on a kid. Gets to school. But when he got to school, things didn't really seem like the first thing that comes to mind when you think of "A normal morning at Ooo Academy."

First of all, every body was whispering. Not like the usual gossip you hear from rich and popular girls. _Every body _was whispering. Even Bonnibel, who honestly thinks that gossiping is a bunch of BS.

Then again, it didn't seem like gossip- the way everybody was standing close to there lockers, as if they were hiding, as if they didn't want some one to see or hear them.

Finn aproached Bonnibel, and said (not that quietly), "Why's every body whisper-" Bonnie covered his mouth, and whispered:

"Shh! She might hear you!"

"Who?" he whispered, although he still wasn't very quiet.

She put her face a little closer to his, making him blush a little.

_"The girl who set town hall on fire!"_

Finn's throught went dry as he remembered.

A year ago, there was an event at Town Hall for Christmas. That's where he and Bonnibel met. She came from a wealthy family of scientists, and in the eyes of the world, she was simply a spoiled, rich, 14 year old girl who was only liked for her wealth and beauty. They were wrong, of course. But she was beautiful- thick blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a great figure. She was like a princess. Her and Finn began talking because he had complimented her neckelace. She said his hat was adorable, and that was when he started developing his crush on her. Every thing seemed like it was going well.

Outside at that moment, a 12 year old girl fell to the ground. A group of older boys walked away laughing, seeing how pathetic and weak the street rat was. She had been abonded by her family for being a 'bad child', and got sent to an orphanage, but she knew she would just make things worse there to. If she did, what kind of horrible place would she end up in next? She was always angry. Even when she was happy, she was angry. When she was sad, she was angry. No matter what emotion she pretended to have, no matter how many smiles she faked to make others happy, no matter how much cried, she was always angry.

She looked up at the building before her. The building representing the town that had _betrayed her. _They did _nothing _to help her.

And with the flip of a lighter, she finally snapped.

Both of their parents had died that night. And now the girl responsible was going to there school.

Things couldn't possibly get worse...could they?


	2. Bipolar

As the bell rang, every one scurried into their home rooms, trying to get there before 'she' did. Finn really wished Bonnie was in his class, because he really wasn't friends with anyone in his class. Sure, people thought he was nice and he thought they were radical, but they weren't really friends.

After waiting a few minutes, the teacher entered the room. Mrs. Trunks was a fairly old woman who was a family friend of Finn's. She got up to the front of the class room and announced:

"Okay class, today something very excitin' is happenin'! We are gettin' a new student."

A girl with fiery red hair and freckles walked into the room. It was undoubtably the girl. She had band aids on multiple parts of her body, and was facing the wall so the class could only see one side of her face.

"Come on now, face the class and introduce yourself."

When she faced them, Finn felt sick to his stomach. Most of the right side of her face was burned and skinless. She must have been burned in that fire (or possibly another fire) she had started. She had an angry look on her face, one that practically tugs you up by your collar and says: "Touch me, Talk to me, or even _look _at me, and I will break your freakin' neck." The only thing not menacing about her was the fact that she probably wasn't five feet.

The girl started to speak. "Hi. I'm Johanna. But you already have some nicknames for me, don't you? Fire Girl?" her voice suddenly rose. "Isn't that right? Lay em on me, I can take it!"

"That's enough, Johanna."

Johanna hesitated, then sat down in the seat right next to Finn. He gulped, hoping she wouldn't say anything to him.

"You're Finn, right?"

"Um..."

"No need to answer. I already know who you are."

"W-why? I mean..how?"

"Don't get freaked out. I saw you on the wall, 'Student of the Month.'"

"O-oh."

Finn realized then that it was extremely hard to talk to the person responsible for his parent's deaths. He thought it would be easy, just to say, "You killed my parents, so I hate you," and then have it be the end of the story. But something was different about her. When she sat next to him, she didn't torment him or anything. She wasn't angry like when she was yelling at the class.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm supposed to be mean..right? But I could tell in the hallway, and when I saw you, that you were more intending on yelling at _me_, then I was yelling at you. Even if you are afraid."

The bell rang, and Johanna elbowed him. "What's _your _nickname for me, huh?"

"F-Flame Princess."

She smiled, more innocently then evil, and strutted out of the class room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That day, Finn walked home from school with Bonnie. And the fact that the person responsible for their parent's death went to their school made it very hard to talk.

"She acted so nice," Finn said. "And it wasn't out of pity or anything."

Bonnibel hesitated. "Well it's best we stay away from her despite her surprising kindness towards you," she said. "As much as I know, she's mentally unstable and probably has some sort of bipolar disorder. My point being, that at moment she could surprise us again and start being violent."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yep! Well, here's my stop Finn. See you tommorow!"

Bonnie ran up the path to the Mansion she had inherited from her parents. Her butler opened the door for her, and she walked inside.

Finn only lived a few blocks away, so he got to his apartment in about fifteen minutes. When he got their, Jake was playing a video game. When he noticed Finn was there he paused it.

"Hey bro! How was school? Did you make any moves on Bonnibel?" Jake wiggled his eyebrows, and the blonde boy blushed.

"No, actually, I um..." he shook his head, and took off his hat, to calm himself.

"Dude, I think I have a crush."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes, I know, it was really short and not very well written so just...no hate please. But seriously, this stuff sounds a whole lot better in my head..chapter three will mainly focus on Marceline and Bonnibel. Just to have a short break from writing about Finn, since I still need to work on him. So, I hope you enjoyed it. You probably didn't. But oh wellz.**


End file.
